Fortnite: Super Mario Edition
'Fortnite: Super Mario Edition '''is a Fortnite and Super Mario crossover game. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One S, PS4, and PC. Playable Characters Unlike normal Fortnite, there are playable characters rather than skins, although some characters has variants to them to mix up variety when playing online. * Mario ** Fire Mario ** Ice Mario ** Propeller Mario ** Penguin Mario ** Rainbow Mario ** Bee Mario ** Racoon Mario ** Tanooki Mario ** Metal Mario ** Squirrel Mario ** Cat Mario ** 8-Bit Mario * Luigi ** Fire Luigi ** Ice Luigi ** Propeller Luigi ** Penguin Luigi ** Rainbow Luigi ** Boo Luigi ** Racoon Luigi ** Boomerang Luigi ** Spring Luigi ** Squirrel Luigi ** Cat Luigi ** 8-Bit Luigi * Peach ** Fire Peach ** Tanooki Peach ** Cat Peach ** Pink Gold Peach ** 8-Bit Peach * Daisy * Toad ** Red Toad ** Blue Toad ** Yellow Toad ** Green Toad ** Purple Toad ** Fire Toad ** Ice Toad ** Propeller Toad ** Penguin Toad ** Squirrel Toad ** 8-Bit Toad * Toadette * Yoshi ** Red Yoshi ** Blue Yoshi ** Yellow Yoshi ** Pink Yoshi ** Grey Yoshi ** Black Yoshi ** Orange Yoshi ** Yarn Yoshi ** Blimp Yoshi ** Dash Yoshi * Birdo ** Red Birdo ** Blue Birdo ** Green Birdo ** Yellow Birdo ** 8-Bit Birdo * Bowser ** Dry Bowser ** Giga Bowser ** False Bowser ** Meowser ** Wedding Bowser ** 8-Bit Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario ** Wario Man * Waluigi * Donkey Kong ** Super Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * Rosalina * Luma ** Red Luma ** Green Luma ** Blue Luma ** Baby Luma * Goomba ** Octoomba ** Goombeetle ** Goombrat ** Blue Goomba ** Paragoomba ** 8-Bit Goomba * Koopa Troopa ** Red Koopa Troopa ** Blue Koopa Troopa ** Paratroopa ** Green Paratroopa ** Dry Bones ** Dark Bones ** 8-Bit Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy ** Blue Shy Guy ** Green Shy Guy ** Yellow Shy Guy ** Black Shy Guy ** Grey Shy Guy ** Orange Shy Guy ** Fly Guy ** Spear Guy ** 8-Bit Shy Guy * King Boo * Boo ** Red Boo ** Bomb Boo * Lubba * Sprixie Princess ** Red Sprixie Princess ** Blue Sprixie Princess ** Yellow Sprixie Princess ** Orange Sprixie Princess ** Purple Sprixie Princess ** Light Blue Sprixie Princess * Cappy ** Tiara * Toadsworth * Pianta ** Pink Pianta ** Yellow Pianta * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Larry Koopa ** 8-Bit Larry * Roy Koopa ** 8-Bit Roy * Lemmy Koopa ** 8-Bit Lemmy * Wendy Koopa ** 8-Bit Wendy * Iggy Koopa ** 8-Bit Iggy * Morton Koopa ** 8-Bit Morton * Ludwig von Koopa ** 8-Bit Ludwig * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach Locations Each location on Fortnite is replaced with a ''Mario ''series location, similar to that of those in Fortnite. * Yoshi Valley (Anarchy Acres) * Toad's Factory (Dusty Depot) * Moo Moo Meadows (Fatal Fields) * Bob-omb Factory (Flush Factory) * Mount Volbono (Greasy Grove) * Luigi's Mansion (Haunted Hills) * WarioWare, Inc. (Junk Junction) * Mushroom Kingdom (Lonely Lodge) * Lake Lamode (Loot Lake) * Pagoda Peak (Lucky Landing) * Flower Garden (Moisty Mire) * Acorn Plains (Pleasant Park) * Coconut Mall (Retail Row) * Steam Gardens (Salty Springs) * Bob-omb Battlefield (Shifty Shafts) * Delfino Plaza (Snobby Shores) * New Donk City (Tilted Towers) * Sweet Sweet Canyon (Tomato Town) * Jungle Hijinx (Wailing Woods) Toad Houses are occasionally seen. The waiting lobby takes place in front of Peach's Castle Weapons All weapons are taken from ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. Music Interchangeable music can be used in this game. Music can be unlocked by earning XP or buying them in the shop. * Super Mario 2007 from Super Mario Galaxy * Underground Theme from Super Mario 3D World * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Spinning-Door Game from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Super Mario Bros. 3 from Tetris DS * Blue Sky Athletics from Super Mario Galaxy * Battleship from Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Overworld Theme (Super Mario World) from Puzzles and Dragons: Super Mario Edition * Hightail Falls Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Dream Figure Skating - Mario Ending from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Peach's Castle from Super Mario Odyssey '' * Plessie's Plunging Falls from ''Super Mario 3D World * Bowser's Lava Lair from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Rainbow Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine * Gooper Blooper Court from Mario Power Tennis * Gooper Blooper from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * GCN Yoshi Circuit from Mario Kart 8 * Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS * DS Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart 8 * Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.) from Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Bowser's Castle from Fortune Street * Galaxy Arena from Mario Tennis Open * Good Egg Galaxy from Fortune Street * Champion Road from Super Mario 3D World * Wii Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart 8 * Title Theme from Puzzles and Dragons: Super Mario Edition * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Larry's Theme from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Puzzle Plank (Super Mario Galaxy 2) from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Super Block Land from Super Mario 3D World * Beach from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Run * Final Boss from Super Mario Run * Staff Roll from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Chainlink Charge from Super Mario 3D World * Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World * Cloudtop Cruise from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Yoshi's Woolly World from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Break Free from Super Mario Odyssey * Staff Roll from Super Mario Odyssey Category:P&F Games Inc.